


Expectations

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Tevinter has taught Dorian not to expect anything else than sex from a man, but Cullen may just want something more from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT: 
> 
> in game, Dorian says that back home anything between men is purely physical and he’s learned to expect only that. so what I want is Cullen and Dorian are together, but it’s a pretty new thing, and Dorian keeps pushing for sex because he thinks that’s all he’ll ever get. even when everything points to his expectations being wrong he still can’t reconcile that with years of men who would tell him sweet things at night then act like they don’t know him the next day or pretend that he meant something only to drop him once they got what they wanted. sex makes sense to him, but romance is what happens to other people.
> 
> Cullen, on the other hand, keeps backing off when things start to go further because this relationship is important to him and he wants to get it right by taking things slow.

It was really his smile that did Dorian in. That lop sided half smile, punctuated with the small scar that stretched over his upper lip. The smile that crept over his face whenever he made a good move or captured one of Dorian’s pieces. Dorian toyed with a piece on the board, idly running his finger over the detail carved into the bone, as he considered his next move carefully. This was their fourth game this week and Cullen had won three of them.

Dorian wasn’t sure why Cullen continued to ask him to play. He had initially assumed it was because Cullen liked taking Dorian down a few pegs by besting him at _something_ , but as they continued to spend time together Dorian realized that the Commander was not like that. He was caring, considerate, and quite charming. Not to mention dashingly handsome. He hated to admit it, but he had developed a sort of fondness for him. And so he continued to show up whenever he was invited, hoping that the invites would not cease. They didn’t. 

It had been weeks since they began getting together multiple times a week to play and talk about the latest journey through Crestwood or the Hinterlands or the Storm Coast. Cullen could only read the reports he was given and Dorian gave him a more personal account. Just as often they talked about other things; Cullen’s family, what it was like growing up in Tevinter, his Templar training, what it feels like to make a fireball in your hand (“It’s feels a bit like summoning something from _deep_ inside you. Something almost carnal.” Cullen had blushed furiously at that, Dorian noted).

It wasn’t long before they were discussing more serious things. And when Cullen finally got the courage to ask about Dorian’s falling out with his family, he told him. The whole sordid story. That his father, the man he trusted and loved above all, had tried to use a blood ritual on him. He had wanted Dorian to be _normal_ , so badly that he had resorted to risking everything that Dorian was. 

“He didn’t care if turned into something unrecognizable, something that was not _me_ ,” Dorian said, both anger and sadness wracked his voice. Cullen saw tears begin to well up in his eyes and he felt a tug in his chest. Dorian’s hand lay on the board as he tried to fight off the tears. Cullen reached out and covered it with his own. Dorian fought the urge to pull away.

“I apologize,” Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck awkwardly with his other hand. “I…shouldn’t have asked.” The look on Cullen’s face would have made Dorian cry if he hadn’t been already. His brows were furrowed and it wasn’t a look of apology, it was a look of sorrow. He felt for Dorian and it was almost as if it hit Cullen too close to home. Dorian felt something inside of him stir, desire, want, something more.

“Not to worry, Commander,” Dorian said. Though his eyes were wet, he smiled as though he had not a care in the world. “I’ve been this way my whole life. No sense messing with perfection.” 

Cullen smiled at that, his hand still atop Dorian’s. He moved to pull it away, but Dorian caught it giving it a squeeze. “Besides,” he continued. “I’ve got a rather good idea of something we can do instead of chess…”

“I…” Cullen started, but his words were lost. Dorian stood quickly, leaning over the table to plant a kiss on Cullen’s lips. Softly at first, a peck. Then harder, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. After a moment, Cullen groaned and pulled away, gasping for air.

“That was…” He started again.

“Pleasurable, I hope?” Dorian finished for him.

“Maker, yes. It’s just I -“ Cullen stammered, still trying to catch his breath. “I…like you.”

“And I like you. Rather marvelous, isn’t it?” Dorian mused. “You know what would be even more marvelous? If you would be so kind as to let me take you to my quarters and have my way with you.”

Cullen blushed and looked away, not saying anything.

“Hold on,” Dorian filled the silence. “You’re not…a VIRGIN? Are you?” A look of amusement spread over his face.

“No, it’s not that. It’s…listen, I have some reports to go over before meeting with the war council. May we finish this conversation at a later date?” Cullen was all business, the Commander of the Inquisition. And with that he was gone, leaving Dorian alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian didn’t understand it. If Cullen liked him, why didn’t he want to fuck him? He had made the first move and everything which, in his experience, was the most difficult part, never knowing if you were misreading a sign. It’s much more tricky between two men. In Tevinter, if you come onto the wrong man, it can end…badly. In Tevinter, if the man you come onto _is_ interested, it is nothing more than a quick fumble in an alleyway or secret tryst in the wine cellar during a dinner party.

So, no, Dorian didn’t understand it. Why couldn’t they just fuck and get it over with? Then Dorian could try to empty his mind of Cullen and his sweet lop sided smile, his calming demeanor, his effortless way of making Dorian feel like things might be okay. He let out a sigh. There was no denying his feelings now. He could barely think of anything _but_ Cullen lately and it was driving him mad. 

Dorian never thought much of romance. Really he almost didn’t even believe in it. He saw the way young couples acted, but it seemed as though it was fake, like those young couples were putting on an act. The idea of love was so foreign to Dorian. Sex he understood, both parties helping each other to feel good. Mutual gratification. But as soon as it was over they would go their separate ways and that was it. They would lock eyes in a crowded market place and nod politely as though they hadn’t just seen each other sweating, panting, and writhing in pleasure the night before. It made sense to Dorian.

—

Cullen had been avoiding him. They hadn’t continued their conversation and it was days before they got a chance to speak again and only then it was because Dorian had trekked all the way up to Cullen’s office and forced his way in without so much as a knock.

A surprised “Dorian-“ was all that Cullen could get out before Dorian’s lips were on his. The mage’s body pushed the warrior’s up against the bookshelf as several books fell to the floor with a thud. Dorian’s lips worked at Cullen’s, nipping his bottom lip and swiping his tongue across it until Cullen parted his lips to allow him access. Their tongues entwined together as Dorian ground his hips against Cullen’s.

Dorian continued his assault on his lips without hesitation, reaching his hand down between Cullen’s legs to feel his length already starting to harden.

“Hold on one moment!” Cullen shouted when he could finally pull away. Dorian’s body was still trapping Cullen’s, both of them gasping for air. 

“Is something wrong?” Dorian asked innocently, his lips twitching into a smirk.

“Yes. No.” Cullen replied.

“Well, I’m glad we cleared that up,” Dorian’s smile grew wider.

Cullen sighed as he tried to formulate a sentence. He had feelings for Dorian and he was pretty sure they were serious feelings. But it had been so long since he felt this way that he needed time to process. He didn’t want to mess things up. Dorian was funny and charming and just…a beautiful person. Cullen feared that if they had sex, Dorian would just get bored of him and move on. After all, what could he offer him? But it was so difficult for Cullen to hold onto his self control, when here he was - Dorian’s beautiful form up against his, his tanned skin inches away from Cullen’s lips, his hand expertly working at Cullen’s cock through his trousers.

“I…uh…” Cullen stammered as he tried not to concentrate on what Dorian’s hands were doing below. “You’re…nnng.” 

It wasn’t working. Cullen couldn’t think straight. It took all of his effort, but he gently pushed Dorian back, trying to ignore the small sound of disappointment that escaped him.

“Dorian,” Cullen began once their was a small amount of distance between them. “I have feelings for you.” He held up his hand as Dorian opened his mouth to respond. “I just…I want to take things slowly. I don’t want to just jump into…intimacy.”

“I…see,” Dorian replied. He wanted Cullen and so he would wait. He rarely started things that he couldn’t finish. Dorian turned to leave and as he did Cullen grabbed him and placed one soft, lingering kiss on his lips. Dorian had never been kissed like this, such tenderness and…something he couldn’t place his finger on. As he stepped out onto the battlements, he felt even more confused than he did before.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days anytime they ran into each other, Cullen would awkwardly smile and rub his neck nervously. It made Dorian uncomfortable and, though he tried to deny it, his felt a dull ache in his heart.

Old memories bubbled to the surface. _”You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” The man whispered as he buried himself deep inside Dorian. The man’s lips brushed against his cheek as he thrust inside him over and over again. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. To be inside of you. You’re mine.” A rush of emotion hit Dorian and, for the first time, he felt wanted, adored._ The next day Dorian saw the man in the street and a wide smile spread across his face, but the man simply pushed passed him as though he didn’t know Dorian at all. That was his first experience with a man, his first lesson. From there on out he tried to keep his entanglements the same, keeping the same cold demeanor as the man.

Dorian shook his head, trying to rattle loose the memory. It still made him feel foolish even after all these years. How could he have been so naive, to think that he could actually have a relationship with a man, a deep spiritual connection that went beyond one night of passion.

And as Cullen approached Dorian in the courtyard, he felt his stomach lurch. He imagined Cullen just walking by him without acknowledgement, casting him aside like a used toy, embarrassed to be seen with him. But Cullen was _not_ that man. He came up, took Dorian’s hand in his, and asked if he would join him for a walk on the battlements.

—

Dorian could not fathom the idea that Cullen was true in his intentions, though he repeatedly told him of his feelings. He wanted it to be so and he did trust Cullen but, with all he had been through, it was still difficult for Dorian to wrap his head around it. He wanted to understand and he knew that the first step to that was complete and total honesty. No quips, no sidestepping, just him and Cullen and the truth.

—

After their walk they ended up back at Cullen’s quarters. Dorian stood silently in the door frame as Cullen shuffled through some papers on his desk, attempting to tidy up his mess of an office.

“Would you mind closing the door? This place is already drafty enough.” Cullen chuckled. Dorian smiled awkwardly and stepped further inside, closing the door behind him.

“Dorian…” Cullen stared at him. It had been several moments and Dorian had yet to speak a word. “What is going on?”

“I…don’t know where to begin,” Dorian sighed, a look of sadness on his face.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Cullen asked unevenly, worry evident in his voice.

Dorian swallowed hard, taking a moment before spilling the whole story out. And once he started talking he found he just couldn’t stop. Even as the tears began to form in his eyes and his voice began to tremble, he kept talking. Cullen was holding him now, petting his hair and kissing his forehead and his tear stained cheeks. Dorian had ended up crumpled on the cold floor of the office and Cullen had to sit down and pull his broken form into his lap.

Cullen could have only imagined the hurt that Dorian had been through. Never knowing that love truly existed, thinking he had to conform to what Tevinter had told him was a socially acceptable relationship between two men, his father not accepting him and helping him understand that he was absolutely perfect as he was. Cullen felt a pang in his heart as he looked down at the man sobbing in his lap. He _was_ absolutely perfect.

Cullen continued to kiss Dorian’s face all over, his tongue lapping at the salty tears rolling down his cheeks. He moved lower to his lips and kissed him deeply. Dorian moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for Cullen’s tongue to enter.

Dorian softly leaned Cullen back, straddling him while they continued to kiss passionately. Cullen’s hands worked at the buckles on Dorian’s robes, quickly ridding him of them. He leaned up to work at the clasps of his chest plate. Their clothes and armor pieces ended up in a pile on the floor and at some point they made it up the ladder and into Cullen’s bed.

Cullen was on top of Dorian, kissing his way down his chest, over his stomach, and stopping to hover when he reached his hard length. He kneeled, pressing a soft kiss to the head before licking one long stripe from the base to tip. Dorian shuddered beneath him, pushing up against his tongue. Cullen took him in his mouth, slowly moving up and down his cock. Dorian groaned as Cullen’s tongue flicked his sensitive tip. Cullen held his hips down as he continued to work his mouth, a chorus of moans spewing from Dorian’s lips. The sounds coming from Dorian made Cullen impossibly hard. His hand found his own thick hardness and he began stroking himself. 

He quickened his pace slightly, as Dorian began bucking beneath him, nearing his end. It didn’t take long before Dorian was coming hard into Cullen’s mouth, his hot seed spurting out as his cock twitched with orgasm. A couple more strokes of his hand and Cullen was coming too, erupting all over his hand and stomach, Dorian’s name on his lips. Cullen swallowed, moving his head up and down Dorian’s length a few more times as he basked in waves of pleasure. 

When Cullen lifted his head he saw that Dorian’s eyes were closed, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He curled up next to him.

“I love you,” Cullen whispered in his ear. Dorian’s eyes opened slowly and he turned his head to look at the man next to him. Cullen’s eyes were filled with a sincerity that Dorian had never see before and, yes, love…or what he thought could be love. Cullen was a good man, the best man. Honorable and true and caring and _his_. 

Dorian felt tears starting to form in his eyes again.

“I love you, too…Amatus.”


End file.
